


Endless Love: ML Fluff Month 2018

by Ashtheshortstack



Series: Miraculous Fluff Month [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, F/F, F/M, It's hereeee!!!, LadyNoir - Freeform, M/M, ML Fluff Month 2018, Marichat, Other pairings will be sprinkled in and implied too!, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, ladrien, mlfluffmonth, mlfluffmonth2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 00:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 18,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15521646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashtheshortstack/pseuds/Ashtheshortstack
Summary: Fluff Month 2018 coming at you to rot your teeth!





	1. Day 1: Roommates - Adrinette

**Author's Note:**

> Ayeee!! Guess who's back at it again?

Alya had been Marinette’s roommate for a few months. The two agreed that while it was their first time living away from their parents, it’d be much easier to do with each other. That’s what best friends were for, right?

Marinette was studying fashion as she had always wanted, while still secretly patrolling around as Ladybug at night. Even though Gabriel Agreste had been found out to be Hawkmoth years ago, Tikki decided to stick around so Marinette could continue to protect Paris from any Miraculous related villains if they showed. While it was difficult keeping her identity from Alya when actually living with her, Marinette somehow managed. Everything started out fine. The two of them stayed up late swapping stories about how their days went, watched movies, discussed Alya’s latest Ladybug theory…

Nino and Adrien decided to follow the girls’ lead and get their own apartment in the same building. Was Marinette still as awkward as ever around Adrien? Sure. But not to the extent that the two hadn’t become close friends. She still loved him, in a much more than platonic way, but between focusing on fashion and still being Ladybug, she didn’t have time to try to win over the boy of her dreams too.

The four of them spent tons of time together. Adrien and Marinette tended to watch from the sidelines as Alya and Nino’s relationship grew more serious. She couldn’t help but feel a tinge bit jealous over the fact that Nino and Alya had become high school sweethearts. The two had their ups and downs, sure, but who didn’t?  Marinette tended to just focus what little time she could on Adrien. She still wanted to remain close to him, and she’d like to say she was.

It was so great… Spending every second she could with Alya, even making her best friend coffee and breakfast every morning before they headed out to their studies. Everything seemed so perfect. Too good to be true.

And it was.

Well, during the recent months Marinette had come to notice that when Alya invited Nino over to stay the night… things didn’t stay very  _ quiet  _ for too long. The couple tended to get pretty wild after midnight whether it was loudly playing board-games or sneaking off into Alya’s room for Marinette didn’t even want to know what.

She was happy for the two of them, she really was. But obviously, the hormones of being nineteen took a toll on the two of them. When Marinette walked in the kitchen two find the pair snogging on the dining table, she’d officially had enough. Of course, Marinette being Marinette… she wasn’t going to try to kick the two of them out. She’d just made the decision to stay away when Nino was invited over for the night.

After sleeping over at her parents’ house twice a week for three weeks, Marinette knew she couldn’t keep living like this. Her parents lived too far from the school. It was too much of a hassle. Not to mention the fact that sometimes Alya wouldn’t invite Nino over until late night, so Marinette had barely any notice time to warn her parents of her arrival.

She knew she couldn’t continue to bother her parents like this. The entire reason she had moved out with Alya was to be more independent. Marinette knew she’d need to find somewhere else to stay.

While Marinette was groveling over her predicament, her best friend poked her head in the door to her bedroom. Knowing what was coming, she sat up from her sewing machine with a smile. “Hey, Alya. What’s up?”

“I just wanted to let you know that Nino was heading over here soon. You know you don’t have to keep leaving when he comes over, girl?” Alya said, brows furrowing in concern.

Shaking her head, Marinette forced a smile. “No, it’s fine. You two are entitled to your privacy. It’s no big deal.”

Alya gave an apologetic smile. “Thanks for being so understanding, M. After what happened with Adrien, I don’t think we should ever stay there again.”

“Huh?” Marinette wheeled her chair around to face her friend, tilting her head in confusion. “What happened with Adrien?”

Smacking her forehead, Alya cringed. “Girl, did I not tell you? Adrien walked into the room while Nino and I were… ya know.”

The words made Marinette flush. Yikes. Knowing how… conservative Adrien was about such topics, she knew he must’ve been totally mortified. Hissing in response, Marinette shook her head. “Yeah, that couldn’t have gone well.”

Sighing, Alya shook her head and crossed her arms. “It didn’t. Don’t you remember those two weeks Adrien wouldn’t even look me in the eye? Well, it’s because he saw my bare, naked ass on top of his best friend. Poor kid.”

“That—actually makes a lot of sense,” she realized. It still didn’t change the issue, but at least she knew  _ why _ the pair was constantly laid up in her apartment instead of Nino’s. She couldn’t help but feel bad for Adrien. The poor guy was probably scarred for life.

“Yeah, sooo… Thank you again, Marinette. You really are the greatest friend anyone could ask for.”

Ah… There is was… The unintentionally guilt trip. Alya probably knew that Marinette was sometimes uncomfortable. But it was either that or go back to Nino and Adrien’s apartment where they were caught. Alya left the room with a puppy-dog smile, leaving Marinette to simmer in her thoughts.

Tikki flew out and cocked her tiny head. “You really are a good friend, Marinette. You really do care about Nino and Alya’s relationship.”

“I know, Tikki. I just really wish there was somewhere else I could go besides my parents’ house. It’s becoming a real pain,” Marinette grumbled as she plucked a pin out of the dress she was sewing to run it through the thread.

“Well, you know, there  _ is _ somewhere else you could go,” the kwami chimed in a sing-song tone.

Pausing in her actions, Marinette glanced up at her kwami with a furrowed brow. “Huh? Where?”

“Uh, you could go stay with Adrien?” Tikki quipped, small shoulders sagging as if the answer was the most obvious in the world.

Shrieking, she bolted from her seat. “ _ What!? _ Are you  _ crazy!? _ No, I  _ can’t _ .”

“Well, why not?” the little red kwami asked with a shrug.

“Because!” she began, finger pointed at her kwami. However, she paused, finger slowly drooping as her voice trailed off. “…Because…?”

Why  _ couldn’t _ she go stay with Adrien? He was probably lonely every time Nino left him to go be with Alya. But that was weird, wasn’t it? For her to go sleep in the same apartment as the guy she’s been madly in love since she was fourteen? Well… it was better than hearing her best friend moan all night and/or bother her parents for a place to sleep… Besides, Adrien didn’t know about her big, fat crush on him she’s had forever. So, he wouldn’t think anything of it, right?

“You know what, Tikki? Let’s go.”

The kwami phased into Marinette’s purse as she packed a light overnight bag. If Adrien said yes, she certainly didn’t want to come back to her apartment. It was better to be prepared. Especially under these circumstances. After gathering her toiletries, Marinette flung her bag over her shoulder. About that time, she heard the chime of the doorbell, meaning it was time for her to get the hell out of there.

As Nino walked in, he gave Marinette a smile and a wave. “Hey, Marinette! Heading off to your folks’ house again?”

“Not this time, actually,” she said with a grin and walked quickly past him. Wasting no time to glance back at her roommate’s confused gaze.

Marinette quickly stormed up the stairs to Adrien’s apartment. She gave a swift knock to the door and wiggled anxiously as she heard the patter of footsteps coming towards the entrance.  A disheveled Adrien came to the door, annoyed as he swung it open. “Nino, did you forget your keys ag—” he was taken aback by the sight of Marinette standing there instead of his roommate. “Marinette?”

Nervous, she gave a small wave. “H-Hi.”

Running a hand through his tousled hair, he smiled at her. “What are you doing here?”

“Our roommates are a little occupied with each other, do you mind if I stay here tonight?”

Adrien’s face seemed to light up, quickly he nodded. “Yeah! Sure! Of course,” he gestured for her to come inside as he backed away from the door. “Come inside. Make yourself at home.”

Setting her bag down beside the coffee table, Marinette trotted behind him as he made his way to the couch. The pair sat down as Adrien began their conversation. “So, I take it Nino and Alya have finally run you off, huh?”

Laughing, Marinette shook her head. “They actually already ran me off, but I was tired of being an uninvited guest for my parents.”

Adrien nodded in understanding with a small chuckle. “Yeah, I get that. I’m sure Tom and Sabine don’t mind having you at home though.”

Humming, she agreed. “I’m sure it hasn’t bothered them, but I don’t want to keep relying on them for something so silly.”

“Well, you can always rely on me, Marinette,” he replied with a soft smile.

Marinette couldn’t help the giddy giggle that slipped past her lips. “Thanks, Adrien. I’m glad I can always count on you.”

Those green eyes regarded her softly, the grin etched on his lips didn’t fade as he nodded. “Yeah, of course.”

The tender moment made Marinette’s heart pound as they simply stared at one another smiling like idiots. She couldn’t help the small flush that spread across her cheeks under his gentle gaze. Adrien was always such a gentleman. His admiration for her was clear as he always expressed it to her. The two did have sensitive moments like this every once in a while, but Marinette’s heart could barely handle them. It remaindered her of what she wanted, but couldn’t have.

Sucking in a deep breath, she quickly glanced away awkwardly, turning her head to face the television. She clasped her hands together suddenly. “So! Um, do I need to sleep on the floor or…?”

Adrien snorted, turning his head. “You do know we’re sitting on a couch that you could sleep on, right? No need to sleep on the carpet.”

Letting out an embarrassed laugh, Marinette wanted to kick herself for not thinking. Of course, she could sleep on the couch. This is why she figured that Adrien thought she was an idiot sometimes. She scoffed, smacking herself on the forehead. “Right, I knew that.”

He beamed. “It’s fine, Marinette. Unless you just don’t like our couch.” 

“No, no! It’s not that…” Marinette gathered her thoughts, staring at the television blankly. “You know sometimes people don’t like feet on their couches? I just wasn’t sure if you or Nino were like that.”

“No, we’re not,” he chuckled. “If you  _ want _ to sleep on the floor though, you’re more than welcome.”

“Pfft, not really.”

They both shared a laugh before Adrien fell silent. A thoughtful look spread across his features, brows pinching and nose scrunching as he seemed to concentrate. “Wait… What if you  _ did _ sleep on the floor? But… we did it together?”

“Adrien, I can’t ask you to sleep on the floor with me in your own home. Plus, as I said, the couch is fine I just had a dumb mo—”

He laughed, shaking his head as he stood up. “No, it’s not like that. Hang on.” Adrien fled into his bedroom, and Marinette listened carefully at the sound of a closet door being opened as well as a good bit of rustling. She couldn’t help but wonder what he was doing. Hearing what sounded like an avalanche of something soft hitting the floor, she had to admit her curiosity was definitely peaked. She sat up a bit straighter to try to see the source of the commotion, but unfortunately, Marinette couldn’t see Adrien’s activities from her point of view.

Adrien emerged with an arm full of stacked blankets. Poking his head out from behind the pile, he grinned. “Blanket fort?”

Marinette laughed, standing to help him with the blanket pile, taking half of them into her arms. “That sounds like fun.”

And thus, the two began construction: draping the blankets from the couch to above the television so the pair could enjoy movies together under the canopy. Adrien grabbed a few chairs from the kitchen to use for leverage as the two hung the cloths all among the living room. Marinette took the lamp from the side table and brought it into the fort as Adrien dragged the coffee table beside them as a snack counter. Laughs and giggles were shared as they were constantly getting tangled up in the sheets. A few times Marinette had to go back behind Adrien and make his work sturdier. While she knew he had made blanket forts before, he still wasn’t as experienced as she was.

For the final touch, Adrien grabbed all of his bed pillows and brought them inside the tent. He made a show of fluffing them and leaning them against the edge of the couch. When the fort was completed, the two sat together admiring their work.

Marinette glanced at Adrien, appreciating how the dim lamp light shimmered across his face. He’d grown up to be such a handsome young man, just as he was when they were younger. She often wondered “what if”? What if she had told him about her feelings for him ages ago, would he have returned them?

He side-eyed her, smiling slightly. “What is it?”

“N-Nothing, you just look handsome in this lighting,” she spurted out quickly, before covering her mouth, realizing the words that had spewed from her lips. Adrien seemed surprised before snorting and hiding a cackle behind his hand. Frazzled, she tried to retract her statement instantly. “I-I didn’t mean that! I mean… Not that you’re not handsome. I-It’s just that the lighting doesn’t make a difference. I mean, you’re always handsome. B-But! That’s not the point! That was weird, and I shouldn’t have said anything and… you know what I mean…” she pouted and turned away from him. A blush coated her cheeks from her humiliation as Adrien snickered beside her.

“Marinette, it’s not  _ weird _ that you think I’m handsome. I wouldn’t have been a model for so long if I wasn’t,” he said with a laugh.

Blinking rapidly, she tried to rid herself of her mortified feelings as she gazed down at her lap. “R-Right.” She was surprised; however, when two fingers dipped beneath her chin, tilting her head in Adrien’s direction.

“I especially like it when you say it though…”

Eyes widening, Marinette pursed her lips. “O-Oh! I see.”

There was that smile again. That genuine smile Adrien always gave her, the one with the soft eyes and gentle expression etched on his lips. Marinette couldn’t help but just want to kiss those cute, peach lips.

She was snapped out of her trance when she noticed Adrien’s mouth was moving. Was he talking to her? Obviously, he was. She was the only person there!

“S-Sorry, what?”

Adrien chuckled. “I said, do you want to watch a movie?”

“O-Oh! Yeah! Sure!”

Adrien stood, shuffling through his enormous stack of DVDs. He and Nino really racked up on their movie collection, she noted. The blonde chose one, asking Marinette is she’d seen the film, only for her to say no. Smiling, he tilted his head. “I think you’ll really like it!”

The movie was like any other generic rom-com. Marinette had to admit, she’d honestly pegged Adrien for a romantic at heart, so it truly didn’t surprise her that these were the types of movies he enjoyed. As the two leads attacked each other with kisses, Marinette couldn’t help but flush at the thought of being with Adrien the same way.

“It must be nice to kiss someone like that, yeah?”

Taken aback by his question, Marinette peeped and sat up a little straighter. “W-What?”

“You know. It must be nice… to be with someone like that. I’ve never had a girlfriend before, so I’ve always been curious,” he mused with a nonchalant shrug.

Avoiding all eye-contact, she stared straight at the pair making out on the television. “I’ve never had a boyfriend either, so I understand.”

“Really? Someone as amazing as you?”

Marinette shrugged, squeaking at his compliment. “M-Me? What about you? You were a model for  _ years _ and you’re telling me no one ever caught your eye?”

Humming, he sighed. “One girl did… but I was silly to think she’d ever return my feelings.”

“Oh? Who?”

Pausing the movie, Adrien gave her a shy glance, lips pursed as he looked thoughtful. “Don’t laugh, okay?”

Marinette shifted slightly, shaking her head. “Of course, I won’t.” 

“I used to have a huge crush on Ladybug… I was absolutely in love with her, honestly. But… eventually I just gave up. There’s still a special place in my heart for her, but after finding out my own father was Hawkmoth… I realized that protecting her identity was more important than my feelings.” Adrien’s brows pinched, eyes full of despair. 

Marinette had never brought herself to ask Adrien about the situation with his father. Being Ladybug, she remembered taking the brooch from Gabriel. She’d had suspicions of Monsieur Agreste before, but he had somehow tricked she and Chat into thinking he wasn’t. Placing a gentle hand on his shoulder, Marinette gave the boy the most reassuring smile she could muster. “Hey, it’s okay. I’ve had a crush on someone for forever too. I just stopped even trying to pursue him because we’re older now. But I still really love him.” 

Eyes widening, Adrien gaped at her. “Whaaat? I didn’t know you had a crush on anyone, Marinette! You’ve been holding out on me all of this time,” he teased, bumping her with his elbow. 

Marinette giggled, pushing him back with the tip of her finger. “Right, like I’d tell you.” 

He gasped dramatically, placing a hand over his chest in mock offense. “Marinette, how dare you. I am so hurt.” 

“I’m sure you’ll be fine,” she laughed reaching for the remote only for Adrien to snatch it away. 

“Nah ah ah! You tell me who you had a crush on, and I’ll turn the movie back on,” he smirked. 

“Adrien! That’s not fair!” 

“It’s totally fair. I told you about how I’ve been madly in love with Ladybug forever, your turn to tell me.” 

“Adrien…” 

Arm drooping with remote in hand, Adrien gave her a pitiful gaze. “C’mon, Marinette. Don’t you trust me?” 

Sighing, she nodded. “I do--it’s just--really embarrassing.” 

“You don’t really have to tell me, you know…” 

Curling her leg to her chest, Marinette buried her face in her knees. “It’s you okay?” her voice was muffled, and she assumed that Adrien probably didn’t hear her. 

“W-What?” 

Her head shot up. “It’s  _ you! _ I have a crush on  _ you! _ ” she cried, cheeks pink at the admission. 

Adrien’s own face flushed lightly, the rosey color dusting across his cheeks. “You…You’re in love with me?” 

Marinette let out a whine, covering her face with her hands. “I didn’t want you to find out this way! Or find out at all… really…” 

“Why wouldn’t you want me to know?” he asked, concern etched on his features. 

Gesturing to him, she flailed wildly. “Because! I was too afraid of ruining the friendship we finally have. And now I probably just did by telling you this, and I can understand if you don’t return my feelings. I know you don’t like me that way, which would make sense--mmph!” 

Marinette’s eyes were wide, looking at the face of Adrien Agreste up close and personal as his lips captured hers. All she could register was the soft pressure of his mouth gracefully placed upon her own. Tasting of the sweet treats the pair had been sharing as she practically melted against him, eyes slipping closed. Her arms wound across his shoulders while he pulled her waist closer to his. His mouth danced with hers in a sweet, gentle dance, making her heart flutter with each stroke of his lips.

Adrien pulled back gently, pressing his forehead against hers. “Don’t think that I don’t have feelings for you… because that’s entirely untrue. I may have given up on being with Ladybug, but that doesn’t mean I gave up on love entirely. I fell in love with you last year, and I’ve tried to flirt with you, but you never seemed to really reciprocate. Of course, now, I understand that’s because you liked me and you were flustered when I did that.” 

With a nervous laugh, she hissed in agreement. “Yeahhh, sorry about that.” 

Snickering, he grabbed the back of her head, pushing her forehead to his lips with a smile. “It’s okay, Marinette. I still love you anyway.” 

Martinette’s brain entirely short circuited. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to ML Fluff Month, guys! I'm actually being responsible and pre-writing instead of staying up until 4AM writing the night of. I hope you enjoy!! <3


	2. Day 2: Safe - Adrinette

Marinette couldn’t believe her rotten luck. What part of “bug out” did those reporters not understand!? She only had mere seconds before her transformation was about to drop, and Nadia and her crew just wouldn’t let up pursuit. To say she was stressed and panicking was a complete understatement. Using her yoyo, Ladybug whipped herself across the Paris skies, gaining as much traction as she could to lose the film crew tailing behind her. 

When she finally deemed a far enough distance, she dropped into the nearest alley way. Panting wildly, she leaned against the wall, making herself flat as possible as the shimmery pink light began to engulf her. Her kwami flew out of her earrings, and Marinette cupped her hands to catch her. Gathering her breath, Marinette let out a sigh of relief. “That was a close one, Tikki.” 

Footsteps jarred her, making her head shoot up to look at the perpetrator. Tikki quickly buzzed into Marinette’s purse as the figure approached. She gulped, knowing good and well her secret was blown. No one could have passed by and not noticed that bright light. 

“Marinette?” 

That voice! She  _ knew  _ that voice! 

“Adrien?!” she squawked, backpedaling towards the corner of the alley. “Up what’s--I mean! What’s up!?” Marinette was barely able to keep her cool around Adrien  _ normally _ , how was she supposed to stay sane now that he most likely knew she was Ladybug. 

“Hey, hey, hey…” he cooed, slowly approaching her and taking her wrists gently in his hands. Giving a reassuring squeeze, he smiled just enough that Marinette could make out his features in the moonlight. His green eyes practically glowed in the natural light. “Calm down, Marinette. It’s just me.” 

Releasing the breath she had apparently been holding, Marinette allowed herself to relax. “R-Right. So, um, did you, uh, s-see anything  _ weird _ just now?” 

“You mean you transforming from Ladybug to Marinette? Yeah, I saw that,” he said with a nervous laugh, ruffling the back of his hair awkwardly. “But don’t freak out!” Adrien added quickly, waving a hand.

“What!?” Marinette groaned, tugging on her pigtails as she began to pace. “Oh, this is bad. This is so, so  _ bad _ ,” she squeaked. “Master Fu is going to be so disappointed in me. I can’t believe I could let this happen! I was so busy running from Nadia that I didn’t even  _ check _ to see if someone was in this alley!? How could I be so stupid?” Marinette whined again, leaning her arm and head against the brick wall. 

“Hey, Marinette?” Adrien placed a hand on her shoulder. 

Head hanging, she glanced back at him, lips puffed into a pout. “What?” 

“We’re friends, right? You can trust me,” he reassured, giving her another one of his classic kind smiles. 

Shoulders sagging, she turned, leaning her back against the wall with her arms crossed. “Okay, but you have to understand you can’t tell  _ anyone _ . It could risk your safety, and you could put Chat Noir and I both in danger. You have promise me that you won’t tell a soul.” 

Nodding, he held out his pinky. “I promise.” 

Marinette was surprised by the childish gesture, but she giggled with a grin anyway and wound her pinky around his. “Good, thank you, Adrien.” 

Suddenly, he smirked. One that looked all too familiar but foreign to the boy before her. “Don’t worry. Your secret is safe with me, my lady.” 

The gears in spun in her head, not quite comprehending what she had just said. The shit-eating grin never left the blonde’s face as he started to head out of the empty alleyway. Blinking, Marinette processed… and processed… and finally the conclusion was clear in front of her. 

“ _ What _ did you just call me!?” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is shorter. I was struggling with this prompt because I just wanted to be different.


	3. Day 3: Summer Love - Adrinette

 

Adrien decided that today was  _ the _ day. He was going to ask Marinette out once and for all. The two had skirted around their feelings long enough, and he was entirely confident that his lady returned his feelings. At least according to Nino and Alya, she did. Was he a little worried? Of course, but what teenage boy wouldn’t be when asking out the girl you’ve been madly in love with for over a year? 

He stood on the beach, Nino in tow, as they waited for the girls to make their appearance. Nino nudged him lightly. “Are you nervous, bro?” he asked with a teasing smirk. 

Bristling, Adrien stiffened at the question. “Well, yeah. I’ve been dying to ask Marinette out, and now I have the chance, but I’m afraid she’ll say no.” 

Nino pushed him lightly. “Dude, M is head over heels for you. You have nothing to worry about.” 

“Are you sure?” Adrien asked as he chewed his lip nervously. 

Glancing behind them, his best friend’s eyes widened a smidgen. Nino grabbed Adrien by the shoulders, spinning him around. “Ask her yourself,” he sighed, voice in awe. 

He was confused by his tone, that was, until he saw the two beautiful young ladies approaching them. Alya was an attractive girl, Adrien had to admit, but his eyes were only for Marinette. She wore a pink tube swimtop with white polka dots. The bottoms matched the same color with a frilly little skirt attached. Her hair was pulled back into a bun with a little pink and white polka dotted scrunchie tied around the bunched hair. It was no doubt made by her. The entire ensemble screamed Marinette’s style. 

Was he drooling? 

Maybe so. 

Marinette seemed to notice his gaze as she a rosy tinge kissed her cheeks. Smiling shyly as she approached, she tucked a stray hair behind her ear unable to meet his eyes. “H-Hi,” she peeped. 

Nervously, he wiggled his fingers before shoving his hands into his swim trunk pockets. A flush made its way across his own cheeks as he smiled at her. “H-Hey. You look beautiful, Princess.” 

The nickname seemed to bring her out of the shell she’d built around herself. Giggling, she rolled her eyes. “I’m sure you say that to all of the girls.” 

Snorting, he shook his head. “Can’t say I do. I only have my eyes on a specially little lady.” 

Marinette cocked her hip and crossed her arms, a stance that, while Adrien was used to seeing it on her in a spotted suit, absolutely killed him when he could almost every inch of her skin like that. “Oh, really?” she asked with a smirk and raising a brow. “And how would she feel knowing that you flirt with me all of the time?” 

Humming, Adrien put on his best thoughtful look as he tapped his chin with one finger. “You know…” he pointed at her with a wink. “I don’t think she’d mind all too much.” 

Marinette gaped, cheeks pinking before the sound of Alya clearing her throat caught their attention. Both of their heads turned to face her, realizing that they had been very Ladybug and Chat Noir bantering in front of the two. 

Alya grinned and tilted a brow. “Do you two need a room?” 

“No!” Marinette squeaked before robotically making her way towards the water. 

With a snicker, Alya came up behind Adrien and gave him a pat on the shoulder as the two watched Marinette retreat towards the water. “Well, that was something, Agreste. I didn’t know you had it in you. But if you’re going to ask her out, don’t break her beforehand, alright?” 

Eyes wide, he nodded. “Y-Yeah.” 

He noticed Alya eyeing him, a smarmy look still etched on her face. “She looks great, doesn’t she?” 

Breath hitching, he agreed, moving his head slowly as he watched her stick her toes in the water. Adrien had it  _ bad _ for his crime-fighting partner and finding out she was one of his closest friends only made him want her even more. Marinette was the entire package. Talented, brave, smart, witty… She was probably better at everything than he was, and he really couldn’t find it within himself to complain. Honestly, she could probably kick his ass, and he would absolutely have zero qualms. 

She was so cute as she squawked to Nino about how cold the water was. Adrien was entirely entranced with every motion of her body, the smile on her face, and how her giggle echoed through his ears. She made his heart skip a beat every single time those bluebell eyes simply glanced in his direction. 

“She always looks great,” he finally replied like a whispered prayer with a content sigh. He really could watch her all day. No matter what she did. Hell, she could win an American pie eating contest and burp in his face, but he’d still think she was the hottest girl alive. 

Alya giggled at his expense before giving him a light shove towards the ocean. “Go on, champ. Your ‘little lady’ is waiting for you.” 

Adrien was fully aware that Alya was teasing him, but she was actually right. His lady was waiting for him, and he was determined to make this the best day ever. After Alya’s push, Adrien sprinted towards the water, scooping Marinette in his arms he then tossed her over his shoulder. 

Screeching, Marinette smacked him on the back. “Put me down, alley cat!” 

He merely laughed, trotting down to the water with her in tow. When the water reached his hips, Marinette squirmed free, but much to her dismay things did not turn out in her favor. She yelped as she fell backward into the ocean blue. Adrien couldn’t stop himself from bursting into hysterics as she flailed helplessly. Taking pity on her, he wound his arms around her back, tugging her close so she could wade in the water. 

Pouting, she crossed her arms, refusing to look at him. God, that look was the cutest thing he’d ever seen. He’d have to piss her off more often if he could see her puff out her lip like that anytime. With a teasing grin, he gently booped her on the nose. “Careful, my lady,” he murmured for only her to hear. “Someone might suspect something if you call me that too loud.” 

“Shut up,” she mumbled, still displeased with being forced into the water. 

“Awww,” he tickled her sides making her giggle and squirm. “Don’t be like that, Marinette. I have something important to talk to you about.” 

Curiosity obviously peaked, her ears seemed the perk as she turned to look at him. Marinette wrapped her arms around his shoulders. “Something important? Adrien, this is supposed to be a fun day, remember?” 

“And I think this can’t wait…” he told her seriously. 

Eyes wide, Marinette seemed stunned at his tone. “Okay, what is it?” 

Glancing around, Adrien checked over to make sure no beach goers were eavesdropping upon him and his lady. Once he deemed the coast was clear, he gently turned to face her, tucking a stray hair behind her ear. His thumb ghosted over her earring, her miraculous, making a shiver seem to crawl up her spine. 

“There’s something I’ve wanted to tell you for a while… and I thought that this would be the best time to tell you…” he trailed off, unable to look her in the eye. His nervousness grew as he gnawed his bottom with worry. Adrien knew in his heart that Marinette loved him too. But maybe she wasn’t ready to admit that. Or take the next step. 

“What is it?” she asked, head tilting. 

“I…” he gulped, cheeks pink. “I love you, Marinette.” She gasped faintly, her own face flushing at his admission. When she didn’t speak, he took that as a sign to continue. “I’ve loved you for a long time. Ever since you literally crashed into my life, I’ve loved you.” 

“Adrien…” her eyes were wide, and a soft smile spread across her face. “You have no idea how long I’ve waited to hear you say those words.” 

Grabbing his cheeks, she pulled him in. Her mouth captured his own in an instant. His heart swelled at the touch of her plush lips against his own. Though he was stunned at first, it didn’t take long for him to return her kiss. Lips dancing against hers as the water washed over their skin. His thumbs gently brushed across her hips, making her completely melt against him.  

There was no where else he’d rather be in that moment. 

Even with the wolf-whistles in the distance from Nino and Alya… 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summer lovin' happened so fast~


	4. Day 4: Can't Transform - Ladrien

Adrien rushed to find Plagg something,  _ anything _ to eat. But nothing. He couldn’t find a single slice of cheese anywhere. Granted, he’d accidentally used his Cataclysm on the wrong subject, but it’s difficult not to touch things with black magic flowing out of his hand! He watched from the sidelines with horror as Ladybug fought the akuma. Never in his days did he think he’d see someone get akumatized over recycling but here they were, rocketing tin cans and plastic bottles at his lady. 

“Ohhhh, my aching body. I need some cheese!” Plagg whined, rolling droopily through the air. 

Groaning, Adrien glared at his kwami. “Plagg, I’ve looked everywhere. I can’t leave Marinette to do this on her own.” 

“She’s  _ Ladybug _ , she’s battled akumas without you before.” 

He scoffed. “That doesn’t mean she should have to!”  

“Adrien! What can you do? I'm too hungry to transform you.” Plagg asked as he rested on his chosen’s shoulder. 

Glancing around, Adrien noticed a motorcyclist heading his direction. He eyed his kwami with a confident smirk. “I have an idea…” 

o~o~o~o~o 

Marinette winced as a tin can smacked her straight in the forehead. Rearing back, she rubbed the sore spot on her scalp with a frown.  _ Where  _ are  _ you, Adrien?  _ she thought to herself. Of all of the times for her kitty to bail on her, this one definitely sucked the most. She knew her partner hadn’t intentionally given her the slip. Adrien wasn’t like that at all. 

She definitely needed her partner's ability to distract the enemy at a time like this. If she could just get The Litterbug to pay attention to something else for one second she could call on her Lucky Charm.

But what could be taking him so long? Where could he be? 

Her questions were answered quickly when the sound of a revved engine came hurling towards her. The Litterbug glanced up in surprise at the intruder, giving Ladybug enough time to toss her yoyo and wind it around the akuma’s waist and arms to restrain her. 

Keeping the yoyo held tightly, Ladybug turned to see the vigilante joining the fray. He rode up beside her, sitting up straighter and puffing up his chest. “Polluting the city with cans and bottles? Well, that's a little trashy,” he called up to the villain. 

Yep. That was definitely Adrien. 

“Chat! What are you doing here? Where's your Miraculous?” Ladybug asked, voice strained as she struggled to keep the akuma at bay. 

He shrugged, and she was able to make out a wink behind the tinted mask of the helmet. “Apparently, the city of Paris has a shortage of camembert.” 

Before Marinette could respond, the Litterbug wormed free of her restraints, surprising both heroes. The akuma laughed, smirking viciously. “Let's see how Paris feels about garbage when their entire landmark is covered in it!” 

Adrien revved the engine of the bike, ready to take off after the akuma, when Marinette grabbed his shoulder. “Adrien. I can't let you do this without Plagg. You could get hurt without your suit.” 

He regarded her with a pitiful gaze. “My lady, you know good and well that I can handle myself.” 

“I know, but what if I can't protect you!” 

“Marinette. You  _ know _ I don't need you to protect me. I can do this. You need a distraction, right? Trust me, my lady,” he begged, eyes pleading behind the dark visor.  

“But…” 

She couldn't help but worry. If something happened to Adrien while he wasn't transformed then Marinette wouldn't be able to live with herself. She loved him more than anything. The thought of him getting injured on her account was unbearable. She just wanted him to he safe and unharmed. 

Taking her hand, Adrien squeezed her fingers gently. Her heart pounded as he stroked his thumb across her hand. “You have nothing to worry about… we're a team, aren't we? Whether that's transformed or not. We're in this together.” 

“Adrien…” 

She processed his words. Really listening to what he had to say. Marinette knew she couldn't deny that he was right. Her kitty did a have a point. She needed him for this mission more than ever. It was almost impossible to gain the upperhand with the Litterbug constantly throwing projectiles at her. She knew she was in desperate need of his help. 

Finally, she relented, accepting defeat. “Okay,” she squeezed his fingers in return. “But as soon as you're able, you need to get to safety. Maybe, you can find Plagg some camembert afterwards.” 

Lifting the helmet, he smiled. He pressed a kiss to her hand. “As my lady wishes.” 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I labeled this Ladrien... but it's debatable honestly.


	5. Day 5: Dedication - DjWifi

“Check it out, you guys! This is Alya reporting live from the Seine where Ladybug and Chat Noir are battling an akuma known as The Jester! He's putting people into trances of hysterical laughter. Please, do your best to stay inside!” Alya reported into her phone. She kept the video rolling as she turned the camera to Ladybug and Chat Noir. She stopped the video as she lost sight of the akuma. Turning to Nino, she gestured her arm to have him follow. “C’mon, babe! We can't lose them!” 

Alya sprinted off, leaving Nino to tail behind her. He gave an appreciative smile as he watched his girlfriend turn her camera back on to catch more action. Commentating more on the events unfolding before them, she made her best attempt to capture the footage as clearly as possible. He was surprised when she stopped in her tracks, turning to face him. “Nino! I lost them!” 

Smiling, he gave a sigh of acceptance. “Yeah? What do you want to do?” 

“Is there anyway we could follow them faster?” 

Gesturing to a two-seater bicycle leaned against the bridge, he nodded. “Yeah. I’m sure they wouldn’t mind if we borrowed it. Ladybug’s magic restores everything back to the way it was before the akuma attack, so it should just end up back here.” 

Alya grinned, pressing a quick kiss to his lips. “Nino! You are the best!” 

Nino took the front seat, pedaling quickly in order to catch up with the akuma battle, Alya commentating her footage as he did so. “Shout out to my awesome boyfriend for being my chauffeur,” she giggled and panned the camera to him for a second. Nino gave a small wave as he pedaled. 

Nino knew what a top priority the Ladyblog was for Alya, and he had no problem helping the girl he loved with every second of it. He just wanted to make her happy. Help her be successful. She meant everything to him, and Nino certainly wanted to her to know how much he cared. After this battle, Alya would blather on excitedly about how well her blog was doing, how amazing Ladybug was, how the footage she captured was better than anything the news could have covered. 

He loved every second of it. Every second of listening to her love what she’s doing and reporting, he wanted to be a part of it. Nino had his own aspirations of course, but they could come later. Who knew when Ladybug would stop fighting crime? What would Alya do then? He wasn’t sure, but he wanted to support her in everything she did. 

Alya cut the camera for a moment, stopping her coverage as Ladybug and Chat Noir went out of sight, but Nino kept pedaling, trying to get her closer. She smiled, rubbing his back soothingly. “Thank you, Nino. For everything.” 

“No problem, babe. I’ve got you.” 

While Alya may have dedicated her life to the Ladyblog… Nino dedicated his to the girl of his dreams. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is so cheesy... lord.


	6. Day 6: Cooking/Baking - Adrinette

Marinette was freaking out. Completely freaking out. Her friends put her in charge of making sweet treats for Nino’s surprise birthday party. Well, of course an akuma decided to cut into her baking time, now she had  _ no clue _ how she would get it all done in time. 

So, yeah. Maybe, she was panicking a little. 

With her phone pressed to her ear, Marinette made quick progress to get the cups of flour into her large mixing bowl. “Alya, that akuma attack earlier today really set me back. I don’t know if I’ll be able to get all of these done in time now.” 

_ “Hmmm, think if you had some help it would make the process faster?” _

“Oh, would you, Alya? That would be so awesome. I’m really frantic here,” she said, stirring her whisk into the bowl at break-neck speed. 

A laugh rang out from the other end of the line.  _ “Sure, girl. I’ll send him right over.” _

“Thanks,” Marinette said, hanging up the phone. She paused in her mixing, processing Alya’s words. 

Wait. 

_ Him? _

Marinette didn't have time to dwell on whoever Alya was sending to aid her. The time crunch was evident, and it really didn't matter who was coming to help as long as it made her life easier. She was beyond stressed, which was made obvious by the mess in her parents’ kitchen. Typically, a baker always keeps their work stations clean, but in the rush of the moment, Marinette simply had no time to do so. 

When she heard the bakery bell chime, she knew it had to be her new baking assistant. The “closed” sign was hanging on the door, so surely it wouldn't be a customer. She rounded the corner quickly, seeing none other than Adrien Agreste standing in the doorway. 

Marinette inwardly panicked. Really, she should have known… This  _ was  _ Alya she was talking about. The same person who has sent Adrien to Marinette's aid on multiple occasions. 

“Hey, Marinette,” he began with a wave. “Need some help?” 

Maybe, throwing an apron at Adrien wasn't the best way to start off the conversation, but she only had a few hours to finish these cupcakes and tarts, so she'd have to say her embarrassment for later. 

“Yep!” she squawked, scrambling back to the kitchen with Adrien following behind as he tied the apron around his waist. 

She slid a mixing bowl towards him. “Put in a stick of butter and a teaspoon of vanilla, mix it together then sift in the confectioners sugar, okay?” 

Adrien stared at her blankly. “Marinette, you know I have never baked a day in my life, right?” 

Realizing her mistake, Marinette regained her senses. She let out a hesitant laugh, smacking herself in the forehead. “S-Sorry. I guess I got a little caught up in the moment. Here,” she pulled measuring cups from the cabinets. Quickly, she grabbed a blank receipt from the drawer and wrote down the amounts for the ingredients. “Just measure these out and put them in separate bowls. Don't mix the wet and dry foods.” 

Adrien took the parchment and scooted the measuring cups towards the stacks of spread out ingredients. “I can do that,” he agreed. As Marinette turned back to the mixing bowl, Adrien grabbed her shoulder to regain her attention. “Marinette. I just want to say that you're a really great friend for doing this for Nino. I know he'll appreciate the hard work you're putting into this. I know I do.” 

Marinette couldn't help but give a soft smile, a blush tinting her cheeks. “Thanks, Adrien. We'll work extra hard together to get this done.”

“Right!” he grinned. 

o~o~o~o~o 

With the cupcakes finally coming out of the oven, Marinette knew that decorating wouldn't get to be as exact and thorough as she would like. These cupcakes could turn out ugly if she didn't take her time to perfect the icing.

Turning to Adrien, she handed him a music note shaped cookie cutter. “Could you use these to cut out the fondant I rolled out?” 

“Yeah, sure…” Adrien glanced at the sugary treat rolled out onto the counter. “How exactly do you want me to do that?” 

Marinette was a little flabbergasted to say the least. It was a pretty simple task… How settled was this poor boy? 

“Have you never made cookies before? It's the same process,” she explained as she took the cookie cutter from his hand. 

“I've made cookies with my mom before…” he began before ruffling his hair. “But I haven't exactly made them into different shapes or anything. We just rolled them into balls and put them in the oven.” 

Giving him a sympathetic gaze, Marinette smiled at him. “Creativity is one of the best parts of baking. I'll show you.” 

Marinette placed the cookie cutter at the top of the rolled out fondant. Taking Adrien’s hand the place it over the cutter. She put over hand over his own and pressed down. “See? That's all you do. Super easy,” she chimed with a smile. However, she noticed Adrien’s attention was on something else. Following his gaze, she realized he was staring at her hand over hers. 

With a squeak, she retreated, pulling her hand back to her person where it belonged. She couldn't believe she actually touched Adrien’s hand! She just wanted to preserve the feeling in her memory bank forever.

She was taken aback, however, when Adrien took her hand back in his, brushing his thumb across her fingers. “You have really soft hands, Marinette.” 

Marinette was surprised at such words. Between baking burns and sticking her fingers constantly with sewing needles, she always figured she had rough, calloused hands. Not to mention, shooting a yoyo around didn't help matters either, whether she had gloves on or not.  

Sucking in a breath, she returned the gesture, stroking his hand with her fingers. “Th-Thanks, you too.” 

Adrien seemed to fall out of whatever trance her touch had put him under. Awkwardly, he cleared his throat and slid his hand away from hers, a blush very clear on his cheeks. Taking the cookie cutter, he let the fondant fall out onto the baking sheet. “I-I think I understand what I'm doing now. You go back to putting the icing on.” 

Nodding, she gave a hesitant smile. “Y-Yeah.” 

The two fell silent after the incident, but that didn't stop the pair from stolen glances and light smiles directed at one another. Marinette could hear her heartbeat pounding in her ears from the whole ordeal. 

They worked together on adding the finishing touches on the tarts and cupcakes. As both of them admired their work, Adrien turned to her with a grin. “Nino is going to love this, Marinette! You did great.” 

Giggling, she shook her head. “No, Adrien.  _ We _ did great.” 

“Yeah… I guess you're right.” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, these are so short this year. I've got a lot going on right now, and even though I'm writing ahead, I just don't have that much time in the day to make the prompts as long as I'd like.


	7. Day 7: Recovery - Adrinette

 

The world was swirling, room spinning into a tornado. Marinette could feel sweat gathered on her forehead, bangs slick and stuck to her skin. Her face felt hot, the room felt even hotter. Stuffy and cramped. Her body ached, heart pounding in her chest. 

“Marinette?” 

A voice… she knew that voice. She wished she could open her eyes to see the source. But the Earth was twirling on its axis far too much. Marinette felt a gentle hand brush through her slick locks. The feeling soothed her, calmed her palpitating heart. 

“My lady… can you open your eyes?” 

She let out a hum in response. Could she? Yes, sure. Did she want to? No. She was very much enjoying the sensations of the fingers stroking through her hair. Nothing else was important at that moment. 

“Marinette… Don’t you want to hold her?” 

Hold her? Hold who? Who was she supposed to hold? 

Suddenly, she heard a cry. A soft sound that echoed through her ears into her chest. Blinking her eyes open, Marinette slowly began to regain her senses. Next to her, she saw her husband, Adrien, holding a small bundle. Eyes glistening with tears, he glanced up at her with a small smile. “Hey, my lady, welcome back.” 

“Hey, kitty…” she croaked, voice hoarse. 

His grin grew across his features. “You gave us a scare there when you fainted. They almost had to give me an oxygen mask to stop me from hyperventilating,” he told her with a snort. 

The small bundle wiggled a little in his arms. Marinette’s arms felt weak as she tentatively reached for the for the swaddle. Adrien’s gentle eyes met hers as he leaned over, revealing the face of their child to her. Letting out a soft gasp, Marinette rubbed a finger against the infant’s chubby cheek. “Oh, Adrien… she’s beautiful.” 

He chuckled and nodded. “Yeah, just like her mother.” 

Marinette giggled. “Of course, you have to turn everything into a way to compliment me.” She listened to her husband laugh in agreement as she stroked her baby’s face. She was so small, so tiny. She gave them quite a scare coming a bit early like that, but she looked so rosey, pink, and healthy. So, Marinette couldn’t find it in herself to complain. What a beautiful child the two of them created… she had tuffs of blonde hair curled onto her head. Marinette idly wondered if she’d have her father’s eyes too. 

“Adrien…” 

“Yes, dear?” 

“Can I hold her?” 

With a soft smile, he nodded, gently placing the swaddled infant into his wife’s arms. Marinette gazed at her, relishing in the beauty of this tiny human she’d brought into the world. The baby cooed quietly in her sleep, making Marinette’s heart skip a beat. She loved her. She loved her husband. She loved her life. There was nothing more she could ever want. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah... Another short one. There's a long one coming, guys. Promise.


	8. Day 8: Late Nights - Adrinette

 

Coming home to Marinette late at night after working a long day was Adrien’s favorite thing. He always found her waiting for him whether she was awake or asleep. There were times when she’d be curled up in a blanket on the couch, the television running as she snoozed peacefully. Marinette was always so busy with her fashion career, it truly exhausted her. But she never failed to wait for Adrien every night, even if it meant she fell asleep every time. He’d always find her cocooned somewhere in the house. Sometimes he’d find her asleep at the dining table with sketched designs and doodles scattered with an empty cup of tea beside her. Other times he’d find her in her sewing room, asleep with her head next to the sewing machine. He actually scolded after that occurrence. What if she accidentally sewed her hair into the fabric or something? 

This particular night, he creaked open the front door, careful not to make too much noise. Adrien loved waking her up and taking her to bed each night, so there was no delight in accidentally waking her with his obnoxious sounds. He was surprised to find the television running, but no Marinette in front of it.

Rounding the corner, he saw an empty dining room table. It was odd that she wasn’t in one of those places. Shrugging to himself, Adrien cleaned up the few dishes that were piled in the sink. Still careful not to make too much noise. 

His kwami fluttered around him. “Adriennn, my cheeeeese?” Plagg whined. 

Quickly putting a finger to his lips, Adrien hushed him. “Sssh, Plagg. Don’t wake up Marinette.” 

Plagg gave him a funny look, face confused. “But she’s not here.” 

“Huh?” 

He stopped in his tracks. All but dropping the dishes, Adrien dashed into the sewing room, stunned to not see Marinette in one of her usual spots. He sprinted down the hall to their bedroom, seeing that she wasn’t in the bed, his heart pounded heavily in his chest. It was way too late for her to be running errands. Even if she had, she’d probably passed out on the street. Suddenly, he noticed the drop in temperature in the bedroom. Seeing that the window was open, he crept forward. Humming in thought, Adrien glanced around the room. “Tikki?” he called. 

Adrien went to the bookshelf that housed their kwamis. When seeing Tikki wasn’t there, he knew Marinette had to have transformed. Glancing back at his kwami, Adrien watched Plagg practically deflate. The creature sighed. “Fine…” 

“Plagg, Claws out!” 

His kwami swirled into the ring as the green light engulfed Adrien’s being, covering him with his leather catsuit. Adrien sprinted towards the window, climbing up and onto the side of their apartment building. As he climbed up the brinks, his heart still soared, worrying that anything could have happened to his precious Marinette. She was all he had left… He couldn’t lose her like this.  Adrien was fully ready to commend a search for his lady… however his panic was short lived when he spotted her. 

There was Marinette, fully transformed on the roof. She lay asleep, leaning against the cellular pole. What on earth was she doing out here? Slowly, he approached her. A cup of tea sat beside her. 

His lady was a grumpy one when it came to waking up. Adrien made sure to be careful when beginning that tender process. Timidly, he placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. “Hey… Hey, Bug?” 

Grumbling, Marinette stirred slightly, but made no effort to pay attention to him. Still not fully awake and weary yet. 

With a sigh, Adrien gave a light smile. She really was something else. He loved her. Even when she did crazy things like this. “My lady? Hey… Wakey, wakey.” 

She groaned, obviously unhappy with her sleep being disturbed. Marinette idly cracked one eye open to glare at him. “What do you want, Kitty?” 

He snorted, shaking his head. “For you to come to bed, love. Do you even know where you are?” 

Humming, Marinette furrowed her brows beneath her mask. She slowly blinked her eyes open, seeming dazed as she processed her surroundings. Suddenly, she jolted upright. “Did I fall asleep out here!?” 

Bending down, Adrien hushed her with a finger to her lips. “Yes. And so are other citizens, so how about we don’t yell right now, hm?” 

Marinette rubbed the sleep from her eyes with a nod. “Sorry…” 

“What are you doing out here anyway, Bug?” Adrien asked, gesturing to their surroundings. It was far too cold to be out here at such a late hour. Even as Ladybug, he was sure there was a chance that Marinette could catch a cold. 

Stretching, she shrugged. “I don’t know…” Adrien reached a hand out. Gratefully, she took it as he helped her to a stand. “I just wanted to see the stars tonight. It reminded me of the old patrols we used to take together when we were younger.” 

Adrien sighed. “I know we haven’t had much time to explore together like this in a long time because of our jobs… but we should make time for each other every once in a while, yeah?” 

Nodding, Marinette beamed. “I’d like that, Kitty…” 

“Let’s get you back inside, huh? Can’t have Paris’ greatest hero getting sick on us, can we?” he teased as he intertwined his fingers with hers. 

She smiled, squeezing his hand. “You don’t give yourself enough credit.” 

Marinette happily followed him back inside. Calling off their transformations, the pair fell into their bed together. Plagg went to complain about cheese, but Adrien would have to show Tikki immense gratitude later for hauling his grumpy kwami off to the kitchen. 

His lady lay in his arms, his arms around her waist. Gently, he pressed his lips to hers in a chaste kiss. Movements soft, slow, simple. Not too rushed or feverish. Just the feeling of her mouth connected with his, making his stomach flip as she always did. 

If there was one other thing that Adrien loved about his late night with the love of his life… it was that after he got her into bed, she was entirely his. Nothing else in the world mattered when Marinette was cuddled into his arms. He just loved to hold her, please her, love her in every way possible. If they could just stay like this forever, nothing would be better. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm drowning you guys in Adrinette this year. But I'm living. Also I'm posting this like at 12 AM because I'm going to be on a plane majority of today soooo...


	9. Day 9: Friends to Lovers - LadyNoir

Ladybug was easily Chat Noir’s best friend. Any stolen moment he had with her after an akuma attack, or simply sitting together on the rooftops of Paris, he absolutely loved every second he spent with her. Ladybug made him laugh, smile, and understood his sense of humor more than anyone he'd ever met. While he did harbor romantic feelings for his lady, Chat knew she didn't feel the same. At least for now. 

While he did want to do his best to woo her, he also appreciated her friendship more than anything. Ladybug was the only person who understood him this much. The only person who he felt knew the true him. He  _ did  _ have Nino, but Nino didn't understand the stress hidden identities, fighting akumas, and trying to maintain the perfect image demanded of him by his father. 

Ladybug was like his rock. She kept him grounded and sane during all of the stressful times. Words couldn't express how much she meant to him. 

Sitting next to her on a random rooftop, Chat turned to her, breaking their comfortable silence. “Hey, Ladybug? You know you're my best friend, right?” 

She looked a bit surprised, mouth opening in a small “o” shape. With a giggle, Ladybug pushed him lightly. “You're my best friend too, Kitty.” 

Chat smiled, laughing at her physical affection. After thinking for a moment, he open his mouth to speak. “You know…” he drawled, cocking a teasing brow at her, “Someday, I hope we can hang out without the masks.” 

Ladybug hummed with a nod. “When all of this is done, Chat, I might hold you to that.” 

He sat up straight, eyes wide and ears perked. “Seriously?” 

“Yeah, I can't imagine my life without you. You know that,” she said with a bump to his shoulder. 

“So… After we're done with Hawkmoth, we'll meet without the masks?” 

Ladybug gave a small laugh. “Yeah… it's funny to say out loud… but yeah. I want to keep my friendship with you, Kitty.” 

Grinning from ear to ear, Chat placed a hand over her own. “You have no idea how much that means to me, LB. I don't… I don't have many friends, honestly. I don't think I could bear to lose you,” his voice grew thick as he finished. 

“Aww…” her brows furrowed beneath her mask as she gently squeezed his hand. “You won't lose me, Chat. We're friends no matter what. Nothing is going to come between us, alright?” 

“Right. I'm glad I have you, Ladybug.” 

He gazed at her, heart heavy as he absorbed her beauty. Her eyes bore into his. The atmosphere was thick between them. Reaching up, he gently brushed a stray hair behind her ear. Chat smile, and Ladybug followed. He watched her lips as she grinned. What a gorgeous creature. He certainly didn't deserve her in his life. 

Chat wasn't sure when the two of them leaned in, but his heart skipped a beat at their closeness. His nose brushed against hers, their breath mingling. His heart pounded, roaring in his ears. 

Gently, his lips touched hers. She was so soft, so plush. The kiss lasted mere seconds, but to Chat the feeling didn't leave after their lips disconnected. 

“Ladybug… S-sorry… I shouldn't have done that.” 

She shook her head, cupping his cheeks. Ladybug pulled him back in. “Don't be sorry,” she whispered. Pressing her lips back to his, her mouth smushed firmly against his own. 

In that moment… Chat realized that maybe being in love with his best friend wasn't so bad after all. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHoops! Forgot to post this yesterday. I'm out of town on a work conference and also visiting my boyfriend, so things are little hectic! My update schedule might be off until Monday, but I'll try my best to get back on track.


	10. Day 10: "I Dare You" - MariChat

Marinette entered the classroom with Alya, only to be greeted with the disruptive sounds of shouting. The pair was surprised but turned their attention to Kym and Alix’s quarrel in the top row.

“Kym! We already told you we’re not doing anymore for your stupid dares!” Alix exclaimed from her seat. She rolled her eyes, crossing her arms as she turned to ignore him. 

Kym scoffed, waving her off. “C’mon, Alix! This one could be really fun, don’t you think?” 

Sticking her tongue out, Alix made a noise of disgust. “Blagh. Why would macking on each other for a week be fun? Besides, you’re going to have to bribe people with a prize to make them even  _ want  _ to do that.” 

“I don’t know, Alix…” Mylene piped in, a little nervous as she spoke. “It sounds kind of fun to me,” she admitted with a glance at Ivan. 

“Traitor,” she grumbled with a glare. 

Alya held up a hand, the other going on her hip as she raised a curious brow. “Woah, hold up. What’s this about macking on each other?” 

Groaning, Alix slid a hand down her face. “Kym wants to make a class dare where everyone has to get at least five different types of kisses from people each day. The one with most kisses at the end of the week wins.” 

Marinette’s curiosity was officially peaked. But she couldn’t help but feel like making such a scandalous dare wasn’t such a great idea. “I don’t know guys…” she cut in. “Isn’t wrong to make a bet on something like that?” 

Chloe snorted from the corner, catching Marinette’s attention as she blonde filed her nails. Crossing her leg over the other, she let out a laugh. “It’s obvious you don’t want to do the dare because you won’t be able to find anyone to kiss you, Marinette Dupain Cheng.” 

Sabrina giggled beside her with a nod of agreement, while Marinette felt the fumes gathering inside her. Clenching her fist, she gritted her teeth with a sneer. “Yeah, right. I bet you couldn’t get anyone to kiss you, Chloe. Your brattiness might be contagious.” 

She scoffed, rolling her eyes. “As if. Everybody loves me.” 

There was a chorus of groans at her words. In that moment, Adrien and Nino strode into the classroom to witness the commotion. Max spoke up. “Since all of the students are here, why don’t we take a vote?” 

Alix scoffed but agreed. “Fine. We’ll vote.” 

Adrien looked at Marinette, confusion clear on his face. “Vote for what?” 

“Uh… Kissing,” she said. 

His eyebrows shot up past his hairline. 

Kym stood. “Okay. Here are the guidelines: Everyone must find someone to kiss for the week. It can be the same person or different people. You try to collect as many kisses as you can. But, the catch is that it has to be different kisses. Only the same type of kiss can count twice. How does that sound?” he said, arms crossed and chest puffed. 

The students chimed in agreement. Alya leaned to Marinette bumping her gently on the shoulder. “This is a great opportunity to ask Adrien. You should be his kissing partner,” she whispered. 

Marinette’s cheeks pinked. “I don’t know if he’ll want to.” 

Kym grinned. “Okay! Let’s vote! All in favor of the kissing dare.” Majority of the classes hands went up. Marinette was unsure at first, but Alya grabbed her hand and yanked it up. Sighing, she kept her hand up. She was surprised to see Adrien’s hand up as well. That was a surprise. “All opposed,” Kym continued. 

Rolling her eyes, Alix’s hand went up. Nathaniel didn’t vote, obviously embarrassed to admit his feelings on the topic. Kym held his head high, proud that the class agreed with his idea “Okay! So, we’ll do a mid-week check to see who is in the lead half way through.” 

There was a chorus of agreement from the class. And just like that… 

The kissing dare was on. 

o~o~o~o

Marinette desperately wanted to ask Adrien to be her partner for the kissing dare. But she was terrified of him saying no. How was she supposed to gather her courage if she could barely talk to Adrien normally, let alone asking him to kiss her. 

She quietly approached, heading towards Adrien’s locker when the sound of voices sent her into hiding. With an ‘eep!’ Marinette frantically hid behind one of the locker sets as Adrien rounded the corner with Nino. 

“Hey, bro. I can’t hang out today, my parents need me home immediately, so I’ll see you later,” Nino said with a wave to Adrien. 

The blonde nodded, giving his buddy a fist bump as he took his leave. As Adrien rummaged through his locker, Marinette started towards him. However, she was too slow as Chloe beat her to him. She inwardly panicked, jumping back behind the lockers. 

“Hey Adrikins,” she cooed wiggling her fingers at him. “So, when do we need to meet?” 

Blinking at her, he looked confused. “Meet for what?” 

Chloe scoffed with a smile. “The kissing dare, of course. We’re teaming up, obviously.” 

With a nervous laugh, Adrien ruffled his hair. “Actually, Chlo… I already have someone else in mind.” 

Chloe was obviously offended by his words. “What!? Who? Who could possibly be better than  _ me!? _ ”  

“I can’t say… Sorry, Chlo,” Adrien quickly closed his locker, giving her a polite smile. “I’m sure someone will kiss you.” 

With that, Adrien took his leave, leaving Chloe their stunned, eyes following him as she gaped. Clearly, she was entirely flabbergasted that the boy hadn’t agreed to her plan. Honestly, Marinette was pretty shocked as well. Not that Adrien didn’t want to kiss Chloe, but that he already wanted to kiss someone. But Marinette had a feeling that the girl he wanted to kiss wasn’t her. 

Her heart sank. There was no way it was her. Dejected, Marinette snuck away, shoulders slumped in defeat.

Whoever Adrien wanted to participate with… she was a lucky girl.  

 

O~o~o~o

 

Of course it would be Adrien’s luck that Ladybug had to leave so quickly after the akuma attack. He didn’t get to ask her about kissing him. Did he think Ladybug would actually agree to the dare? Probably not. But he wanted to give it a shot. 

Chat hopped from roof to roof, making his way back towards his home. He paused, however, when he saw a familiar face walking home alone. “Marinette?” he muttered to himself. 

Quickly, he jumped down, staff extending and stopping Marinette in her tracks. She jolted, flailing backwards just in time for Chat to catch her. “Do I see a princess walking alone?” 

“Ch-Chat Noir. What are you doing here?” she stuttered, surprised by his presence. 

“I was just making my way across the Paris rooftops when I saw you. Would you like a quick escort home?” 

Marinette waved a hand, shaking her head. “You don't have to do that for me.” 

Chat smiled. “Of course, I do. We're friends, aren't we?” 

“Y-You consider me a friend? But you don’t really know me.” 

Shaking his head, his grin grew. “I do, though. We’ve had many moments together. I think you’re a wonderful girl, Marinette.” 

She looked stunned, eyes wide at his admission. “I never knew you thought so highly of me. I thought to you I would be just another civilian.” 

“Nope! I think of you as more than just that,” he chimed, taking her hand in his. 

Humming, Marinette seemed to consider him. Her eyes searched him, and he couldn’t help but wonder why she was looking at him like that. “So…” she began. Chat was in full listening mode. He wanted to know  _ exactly _ what she was going to say. 

“Yes…?” 

She took a deep breath, eyes squeezing tightly shut. “Would you want to kiss me for a week for a dare?” She spoke so quickly, sputtering her words. He almost didn’t know what she had said. It took him a moment to process… and honestly, if he wasn’t in on the dare himself, he would have been thoroughly confused. 

“W-What?” he stuttered, honestly shocked that Marinette would even consider his superhero persona as someone to lock lips with. “Y-You want to kiss  _ me? _ ” 

Nodding quickly, she sighed. “I don’t want this to come across the wrong way, but I had a boy in my class I was going to ask at first… but he apparently already has another girl he wanted to kiss. I don’t mean for you to feel like a second choice, but I do need someone to help me out with this dare.” 

Well, seems like she was in the same situation he was. He wanted to ask Ladybug, but in reality he knew that was probably too far fetched of an idea. His lady likes to keep things very professional between the two of them even if they are close friends. She doesn’t let the line of superhero duties and relationships mesh together much at all. It was wishful thinking that she’d actually kiss him for a week for a school dare. But, here was Marinette… wanting to kiss him. If he went through with this, he’d be able to participate in the dare. And no one would know who was kissing. This could actually work very well in his favor… 

She spoke up again, shaking her head frantically. “Sorry! That was stupid. I shouldn’t have asked you that. Just forget it, okay?” 

“Wait. No. I’m interested in this. You win a dare, and I get to kiss a pretty girl. What’s there to lose?” 

Jaw dropping, Marinette gaped at him. “Seriously?” 

“Sure, why not?” 

Marinette bounced on her toes. “Thank you, Chat! I really appreciate it.” 

“No problem.” 

They fell into a moment of silence. Chat really absorbed the situation he was in. He was going to be kissing one of his closest friends, and she’s not even going to know it’s him. Something about the situation felt wrong, but she seemed just so excited. He couldn’t help himself. 

“So…” he began. “How do we start this?” 

Smiling, Marinette leaned forward and pressed a light kiss to his cheek. “For now, let’s just start there tonight.” 

 

O~o~o~o

When Chat was to arrive the next night, Marinette hadn’t really planned out how the night would go. They were supposed to kiss, right? But how does one just  _ dive _ into that? Especially if it’s someone you’re only kissing for a dare. Someone who is your crime-fighting partner and doesn’t know it. Someone who you know is in love with your superhero persona and doesn’t know it…

Needless to say, there were many thoughts going through her mind at that moment. 

There was a light tapping on her trap door, and Marinette yelped at the sound. Taking deep, calming breaths, she leveled her head before climbing up to open it. She was greeted by neon green eyes glowing at her and a white cheshire grin. 

“Hello, Princess,” he chimed before dropping down onto her bed. 

She waved hesitantly. “Hi.” 

Chat spoke quickly. “So, I’ve never really kissed a girl before, so I admit I’m pretty nervous.” 

Marinette agreed. “Yeah, I haven’t really kissed anyone before either. Just once or twice, but nothing like this. I didn’t realize it would be so awkward.” 

He grinned reaching over and tugging on one of her pigtails. “We can make it not awkward. It’s just a kiss, right? We can figured it out.” 

“Right…” 

At first, they simply stared at each other, both sitting criss-crossed on her bed. Timidly, Marinette cupped his cheeks, squishing his face up a little, earning a laugh from both of them. She leaned in, eyes fluttering closed as she hesitantly pressed her lips to Chat’s. Squeaking, she pulled away. She did it, she kissed him. 

“Well, that was an interesting kiss. What do you call that one?” 

Marinette hummed, tapping her cheek. “A fleeting kiss?” she asked with a giggle. 

Chat shrugged. “Whatever works.” 

As Chat leaned back in for more, capturing her lips again, Marinette vaguely considered the idea that she didn’t remember telling Chat that the kisses were supposed to have a name. 

But, it was probably nothing to worry about. 

 

o~o~o~o

There were a few things in life Marinette never expected. She never expected to become an akuma fighting superhero, never expected to have a double life with a secret identity, and she certainly never expected to be in Chat Noir’s lap making out with him. But life was definitely full of surprises. 

What could she say? He leather clad superhero partner was an excellent kisser. 

He kissed her jaw, slowly creeping up to her ear. Marinette flinches, realizing he is far too close to her earrings. She jolts back, shaking her head. “U-Um. Maybe not there.” 

Eyes wide, he nods. “Sorry! I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.” 

“You’re okay, Chat, really. I never clarified that anything was off limits. I’m sorry,” she muttered. 

Chat seemed to understand, smiling at her reassurance. “Okay. Sh-Should we keep going?” 

Sighing, Marinette shook her head. “No, I think that’s enough for now. I think I’m up to eighteen different kisses now thanks to you. Thanks for being so helpful with this, Chat Noir.” 

He laughed. “No problem. I quite like kissing you.” 

Marinette felt her cheeks heat as she shied away from him. She climbed off of him, hugging her arms to herself. “Thanks, I think.” 

“Sorry, I didn't mean to make that weird,” he chuckled, ruffling his hair nervously. 

She laughed, shaking her head. “No, no. You're okay. That's actually a very nice compliment. No one has ever said that to me.” 

“A shame. Your lips are lovely.” 

Marinette gave a snort. “Alright, I think that's enough about that. I didn't think you were always such a flirt.” 

“I only flirt with the finest,” he retorted, puffing up his chest with a grin. 

She rolled her eyes. “Sure, you do. Like Ladybug, perhaps?” 

Chat’s chin was still held high. “My lady is definitely the finest lady of them all.” 

Marinette couldn't help but flush a little. “Have you ever told Ladybug that?”

He shrugged. “I tell her every time I see her how much I admire her.” 

Marinette’s heart swelled. Did Chat really mean all of those flattering things he’d say about her? She honestly thought he was just a smooth talker, a tease. But since spending the last few days with him, even if most of it was just lip locking, she really enjoyed the time she had spent with him. She regretted not spending more time with him as Ladybug. 

...She’d really need to change that. 

Smiling, she leaned over him, pressing a soft kiss to his lips.It was simple, short, chaise. Just a small peck, but to Marinette it was a kiss of appreciation.  Chat stared at her wide-eyed. “What kind of kiss was that?” 

“An appreciation kiss. We’ll call it that.” 

O~o~o~o 

 

Throughout this kissing escapade, Adrien discovered many things about himself. How much he cared for Marinette was the biggest. Now, every time he saw her, she made his heart flutter. She made him laugh and smile. 

Damn… he was in far too deep. 

Did he have a crush on Marinette now too? Yes. It was very, very likely. But could he just get a crush from kissing a girl for a few days? That seemed awfully shallow of him. 

Falling for Marinette seemed to be the least of his worries at the moment. This was one of those time where Adrien didn’t exactly think things through.When it came to the mid-week number check to see who was in the lead, he should have considered the fact that he and Marinette would have the same number of kisses. 

Marinette was stunned when Adrien also counted up eighteen kisses for his number. Their group of friends eyed them, obviously suspicious. 

Alya crossed her arms, sitting up a bit straighter in her seat. “Okay, hold up. Are you going to tell me that you two having the same number is just a coincidence?” 

He nodded. “Yeah, it has to be.” 

“R-Right! Of course! Th-There’s no way I’d kiss Adrien, Alya. He’s like one of my best friends. Th-That would be weird,” Marinette floundered out her words, sputtering and flailing. Her cheeks were pink as she spoke. 

Adrien couldn’t help but feel his heart tighten in his chest. She really didn’t like him like that  _ at all _ , did she? His shoulders sunk. “Y-Yeah. That’d be weird…” he muttered, voice trailing off. 

Marinette quickly gathered her things. “I-I have to go,” she mumbled. She quickly raced out of the classroom, head hung low. 

Why did she seem so upset? He couldn’t let her just go like that. Suddenly, Adrien stood, following after Marinette as she fled. Catching up to her, he caught her wrist. “Hey, Marinette, are you okay?” 

“I’m fine!” she cried, yanking her arm away from him. 

“No,” he grabbed her shoulder. “You’re not fine. You can talk to me, Marinette, we’re friends. You said so yourself.” 

“I don’t want to be friends!” 

Releasing her shoulder, Adrien felt his heart break. His arm fell limply to his side.“W-What?” 

Marinette shook her head, tears slowly cascading down her cheeks. “I don’t want to just be friends, Adrien. And I don’t want to stick around and find out what girl you’ve been kissing.” 

“Marinette… You want to be more than friends with me?” 

“Yes! And I can barely make a stupid sentence in front of you! So, how can I expect you to like me like that? But it doesn’t make it hurt any less to know that you;re kissing another girl. That hurts so bad,” she cried. 

Adrien reached out, gently brushing a tear off her cheek. “You’re making a sentence now… One I heard loud and clear.” Gulping, he swayed on his feet. “There is no other girl, Marinette. I’ve been kissing you.” 

“Huh? What? How?” 

Snorting, he cocked a brow at her. “Who have you been kissing, Marinette?” 

She bristled, surprised at his question. “That’s a secret.”

“Chat Noir. You’ve been kissing Chat Noir… I know, because I  _ am _ Chat Noir. And I’ve fallen in love with you…” 

Marinette hunched away from him, unsure. “B-But… if you’re Chat Noir, then you’re in love with Ladybug, not me.” 

“Things change. Spending the last few days with you has been amazing, Marinette,” he told her, smiling as he did so. 

“I…” 

Adrien cupped her cheek, wrapping an arm around her waist. Pulling her in, he kissed her, soft and sweet. Marinette tucked her fingers into his shirt collar as her lips slowly danced with his. 

Pulling away, he smiled at her, pressing his nose to hers. 

“What kind of kiss was that?” she muttered. 

His grin grew. “An appreciation kiss.” 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops! Sorry, guys. It seems I bit off more than I could chew with this prompt. I actually started writing this one before August even started but it was too much of an elaborate plot, and I had to cut it down just to get back on track. This was originally supposed to be a big multi-pairing chapter, but obviously, with my trip that I just got back from that delayed my writing, that was just not in the cards. I'm sorry!!! Now, I'm trying to play catch-up with the next 6 prompts, so don't expect them to be super long. Sorry, again!


	11. Day 11: First Kiss - Adrinette

 

Adrien and Marinette had kissed before… they both knew it after their identities were revealed. It wasn’t just a kiss though. It was a “I’m saving my superhero partner” kiss, not a “I’m in love with my boyfriend” kiss. But that seemed like lifetimes ago now that the pair was actually a couple. It was a topic they tended to skate around. They’d been together for months now and neither could gather the courage to make the first move. 

Marinette figured it was because she knew her boyfriend was a romantic at heart, and he just wanted the moment to be perfect. He was such a sweetie, but she honestly didn’t want to wait too much longer. She wanted to know what all of the rave was about when it came to romantic lip locking. 

Maybe, they were both really just nervous. Neither had had a  _ real _ romantic kiss before. Pecks on the playground and a kiss to break a spell didn’t really count in their eyes. This was supposed to be their  _ real _ first kiss. As a couple. As two teenagers head over heels for one another. 

In retrospect, Marinette should’ve known he was planning something when he invited her to the Eiffel Tower so late at night. It was past normal hours for an akuma. Hawkmoth had to sleep too, he  _ was _ human just like them after all. Probably an old guy too. 

The pair sat together on a beam, adorning their superhero personas. Legs swinging, hands touching, as they admired the brightly lit Paris night. Marinette sighed, leaning her head onto his shoulder, smiling as she did so. “I’ve missed the calm like this,” she breathed. 

“I know. Me too. We’ve been fighting so many akuma lately, and school has been hectic as ever,” Adrien agreed as he leaned his head onto hers. Smiling, he buried clawed gloves into her raven locks. “But at least we have each other right now, right?” 

Marinette hummed in agreement as her boyfriend gently played with her hair. “We’ve had so many ups and downs this year, Adrien. I don’t know what I would do without you.” 

Chucking, he nuzzled her hair. “You flatter me too much, my lady.” 

She let out a giggle, sitting up to boop her kitty on the nose. “I think I flatter you just the right amount. You may be spoiled in money, but I need to make sure you’re extra spoiled with my love.” 

“Aw…” he cooed before pausing. “Wait, you think I’m spoiled with money? I’m wounded, my lady.” 

“Oh, hush you. You know what I meant,” she retorted as she sat up, giving him a tiny shove. 

Adrien snorted, gripping onto the beam below him. “Hey, now. Are you  _ trying _ to shove me off the tower?” 

Marinette gave a laugh. “It’d be too quiet if you weren’t around.” 

“Mmhm, I see how it is.” 

She turned, gazing into his eyes. A smile etched across her features. “You know, even if it would be quieter, I don’t think I’d want a life without you in it, Adrien. I love you.” 

Smiling, he nodded. “I love you, too, Marinette. I’m so happy that I can have someone care about me the way you do.” 

Marinette leaned her forehead onto his. “You know… We haven’t really talked about it. But I really think this would be the best time to finally…” 

“Kiss?” 

“Yeah…” 

“Detransform.” 

She was taken aback, leaning away from him with a confused gaze. “What?” 

“Ladybug and Chat Noir have already had a first kiss. Adrien and Marinette haven’t. If we’re going to kiss, then I want it to be us.” 

The logic made sense, Marinette had to admit. But there was one detail he was missing. “Um, we could possibly fall off the Tower if we detransform here.” 

“Claws in,” he said quickly. The green light absorbed him, returning him to his everyday form. He beamed those purely whites at her. “Then we better go quickly.” 

Marinette couldn’t help but laugh. “Okay. Spots off.” 

She was quickly detransformed as the pink light engulfed her. Adrien cupped her cheek, nuzzling his nose to hers. Ever so lightly, he pressed his lips to hers. Marinette hugged around his middle, but did her best not to stir their balance. She’d hate to finally kiss Adrien and the plummet off the Tower. This was probably a really stupid decision on their part, but with the adrenaline pumping through her veins and the taste of Adrien’s lips on hers after all of this time, Marinette wasn’t going to complain. 

Their kiss was so slow and gentle. The feeling made her stomach simply flutter. Butterflies were unleashed within her. Heart pounding, blood roaring as Adrien’s lips danced against hers in a gentle tango. Her fingers gripped his shirt as their lips moved quicker, more passionate against one another. Marinette suddenly broke free, catching her breath as she took in Adrien’s flushed cheeks glowing in the illuminated glow of the Tower. 

“I think I liked Adrien and Marinette’s first kiss better than Ladybug and Chat Noir’s…” she mumbled. 

“Considering I don’t remember the first one… I have to agree.” 

Marinette merely let out a laugh. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Literally just wrote this in the last ten minutes. If it sucks... I'm sorry.


	12. Day 12: It was an accident! - Marc/Nath

****

Marc sat in the art room as Nathaniel painted across the canvas. He wrote in his notebook quietly, while admiring his boyfriend’s artwork. Marc watched with amazement as Nathaniel stroked the paint across the canvas with a light flick of his wrist. The paint dripped, running down and blending with the other colors. There was a symphony of colors. Smudges and smears perfectly placed. 

Nathaniel paused, glancing over at him. “Everything alright, Marc?” 

“O-Oh!” Marc sat up quickly, back straightening. “Yeah, I’m fine. Your painting looks amazing.” 

Chuckling, Nathaniel gazed over his work. “You really think so? I was just going with the flow. I didn’t have an exact imagine in mind.” 

“It still looks great anyway,” he replied with a smile. “The colors are very nice.” 

Nathaniel returned the grin. “Thank you. I'm glad you like it.” There was a moment of silence before he spoke up again. “Would you like to go to lunch?” 

Marc nodded, closing his notebook. “Yeah! Sure!” He stood quickly, notebook protruding forward and bumping into a cup of paint. The contents spilled, splashing onto Nathaniel’s artwork, across the table, and dripping down to the floor. 

Marc’s heart stopped as he gasped. Nathaniel rose from his seat, moving away from the paint’s path. Dropping his notebook, Marc’s hands grabbed his face as he agonized over his mistake. “I'm so sorry! Jeez, I'm such a klutz! I ruined your painting!” He was panicking, heart pounding and tears welling in his eyes. How could someone mess up something this badly all of the time!? 

Nathaniel simply took his hand, tugging him close and wrapping his arms around Marc in a tight hug. Nate rubbed his back, stroking him lightly. “It's okay...” he cooed softly. “It was an accident.” Nathaniel pulled away gesturing to the painting. “I think it looks even better now, don't you?” 

Marc's tense posture deflated as he glanced down at the red splatter oozing across the canvas. “I g-guess. Do you really like it like that?” 

“Of course. That's just the thing it needed. A personal touch of Marc,” he replied with a beam. 

Smiling shyly, Marc relaxed. “I guess we can add this to the projects we've done together.” 

Nathaniel chuckled with a nod. He gave Marc a small peck on the forehead. “Yeah. We’ll add it to the list.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm off work tomorrow so, hopefully I can get all caught up tomorrow. Lots of coffee for me in the morning! Bear with me here, guys...


	13. Day 13: Finally Alone - Adrinette

Fashion Week was hellish on all parties involved. For the designers, for the models, for the crew. Everyone was frantic at all times. And Marinette was no different. She was entirely frazzled.

Every two seconds someone was running into her office. Just watching so many people come in and out of the room was exhausting. She could barely focus on her final touches and last minute add-ons she was working on. Being a perfectionist made this even harder on her.

One of her assistants, Stella, frequently popped in the door, and today was no different. The young lady sprinted into Marinette's office, not even minding her manners to knock on the door.

Marinette jolted from her seat, placing a hand over her heart. She heaved, trying to catch her breathe from the startle. “Stella! You can't just waltz in here like that without knocking!”

Stella panted, out of breath herself from dashing through the office. “I'm sorry, Madam Agreste. I just need your approval on these designs immediately.”

Sighing, Marinette pinched the bridge of her nose. “I've told you so many times to please just call me ‘Marinette,’ and please show me whatever it is. I have enough on my plate already.”

Stella nodded feverishly. “Y-Yes ma’am, M-Marinette.” The young lady slipped the papers across Marinette's desk.

Marinette put on her best gentle smile. She knew how Stella felt intimidated by her. It wasn't like Marinette hadn't been in that position before. And the pressure was entirely different since Marinette was also dating the agency's top model at the time, so the pressure may have been a little different back then. Quickly, she looked over the designs, making sure nothing was amiss. These last minute additions were always the worst, but whatever made the boss happy was what she had to do.

Marinette nodded and gave her signature of approval. She handed the sheets back to Stella with a smile. “There. And please… knock next time?”

“Yes! W-Will do,” Stella stuttered with a curt nod. She left in a hurry, scampering out the door.

Sighing, Marinette turned her attention back to her sketching, fixing the colors of her designs and designating was fabrics should go where. She moved to the prototypes across the room and ran her fingers across the dresses. They were soft… but could be softer. “Maybe satin is a better option,” she muttered to herself.

She went back to her desk to take notes when there was a knock at the door. Groaning, she stomped over to the door. Marinette swung it open irritably. “What now!?” Suddenly, she paused. “Oh.”

There stood her husband. A smile on his face and a bouquet in his hands. Adrien chuckled at her. “Rough day?”

“You have no idea,” she muttered, moving to let him in the door.

“Well, does my lady mind if I take her to lunch?” Adrien asked with a grin, taking a seat in one of her client chairs.

Marinette gave him a pitiful pout. “Don’t tempt me with that. You know I can’t leave this office right now.”

Not losing his smile, he stood, coming to hug her from behind. “What if I brought lunch back to you?”

“Adrien… You’re too good to me. But things have been so busy right no--”

There was another knock at her door. Reluctantly, Marinette detached herself from her husband. Of course someone would need something at that moment. She was shocked, however, to see Nathalie at the door, standing straight with her arms tucked neatly behind her back. Cocking a brow, she looked past Marinette to give Adrien a hard stare. “I figured this is where I’d find you. You’re supposed to be trying on prototypes in ten minutes.”

Adrien laughed hesitantly. “Right…Could you give us just a few minutes?”

Giving the two a knowing look, Nathalie nodded. “Fine. But don’t be late.”

She closed the door behind her, and Adrien stared at Marinette until he heard the soft click. Instantly, he scooped her up setting her on her desk and capturing her lips with his. Marinette giggled at his sudden display of affection. Her arms went around his shoulders, lips tangoing with his. Marinette’s heart fluttered everytime her husband kissed her like this. So needy and desperate. She simply floated into the clouds. They’d barely been able to be together since Fashion Week has been closing in. Her workload had gotten so heavy even when she got home she immediately crashed into the bed.

Adrien gently broke away, breath heavy on her lips. “Do you know how happy it makes me to finally have you alone?”

Marinette hummed. “Was that why you came here to get lunch with me? To whisk me off somewhere else?”

Smiling, he chuckled. “Maybe, maybe not. I’m not going to disclose that information.”

“I’m sure,” she snickered as she took his lips. Their kisses were so soft, so full of love. She missed being able to have him like this whenever she wanted. Just a few more weeks and her life would return to somewhat normal.

Their little love spell was broken when the door flew open again. Marinette yelped and pushed Adrien quickly, making him tumble backwards over a chair. Gripping the desk, she gritted her teeth, sighing harshly through her nose.

“Stella!”


	14. Day 14: Take My Hand - Adrinette

_ Take my hand. Take a breathe. Pull me close… and take one step.  _

Marinette watched from her table as the party guests waltz around the ballroom. Feeling so out of place, she remained hunkered down in her seat, not wanting to draw any attention to herself. All of these rich, high class young ladies looked so elegant in their expensive gowns. She couldn’t help but feel a bit inferior. Not with her dress, of course, Marinette was quite confident in her designs. More with the fact that these girls seemed so sure of themselves. So above her. She was almost positive they were entirely as fake as their noses looked. 

In all honesty, Marinette couldn’t believe she was even here to begin with. Her parents were catering the part and Adrien insisted that she come with them as a guest. Being invited to an Agreste party? She could barely contain herself! But then, while she was sitting alone watching everyone else go by, she felt so uncomfortable. 

“Marinette! There you are!” 

Yelping, she jolted her chin up to see Adrien standing in front of her. He wore a black suit with green vest and bowtie that complimented his eyes so beautifully. “A-Adrien! H-Hi.” 

His smile took her breath away. “I’m so glad you’re here. It’s nice to see a friendly face at an event like this. I thought you hadn’t shown up.” 

Laughing nervously, Marinette gestured to herself. “W-Well, here I am.” Really? Was that the best she could say? She defintely wanted to slap herself in the face after that one. Why didn’t her brain function properly around this boy? This amazingly sweet and attractive boy…

He chuckled. “Yep! Here you are. And you look beautiful. Did you make that dress?” 

Marinette short circuited. Did Adrien just call her beautiful?  _ What? _ Holy crap! He thought she was beautiful! Wait. He’d asked a question hadn’t he? “W-Wah?” 

Adrien snorted at her again, smiling slightly. “The dress. Did you make it?” 

“O-Oh! Yes. I did. I started working on it after you invited me,” she replied, unconsciously running her hands along the material. 

His eyes lit up. “Wow! Really? You made that in such a short period of time. Marinette, you are so amazing.” 

Giggling, she tucked a stray hair behind her ear, glancing away shyly. “Thanks, Adrien.” 

When the music changed to a slower tempo, Marinette couldn’t help but notice Adrien staring at her. To her surprise, he held his hand out to her. “Would you like to dance?” 

Gaping, Marinette could merely nod, taking his hand with her own. Adrien gently coaxed her out to the dancefloor, brushing past many of the other guests swaying to the music. He gently placed her hands around his shoulders. “Is this okay?” he asked. 

She gulped and nodded. “Yeah…” she drawled in daze, unbelieving that this was actually her life right now. The most perfect boy she’s ever met in her entire life wanted to slow dance with her. Was this actually reality? When was she going to wake up? 

Adrien gripped lightly at her waist, before leaning his cheek against the top of her head. Slowly, he moved the two of them, swaying to the rhythm to the music. Marinette’s cheeks were flushed as she leaned her head against his shoulder. They fit perfectly together like a puzzle piece. She couldn’t help but feel her heart pounding in her chest. Adrien was pressed flush against her, she could feel his heart beating in tune with her own. Never could she have asked for a more perfect moment. 

The world around them seemed to dissipate. Marinette’s sole focus became Adrien and Adrien alone. Nothing else mattered except him and the music they danced to. A few times, he would gently twirl her, earning a giggle from both of them. The song lasted an eternity. The best eternity of Marinette’s life for certain. 

When the music drifted off, the two paused on the dancefloor. His eyes bore into hers, emerald meeting bluebells. She smiled, feeling confident in herself. “Thank you, Adrien. You’re a really great dancer.” 

He barked out a laugh, returning the grin. “You are too, Marinette.” Adrien leaned over, giving her a small peck on the cheek. “Thanks for the dance.” 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> High School Music references cause I have no self control.


	15. Day 15: Bubblebath - Adrinette

The days of heroing, fashion designing, modeling, business managing, taking time with friends… it all took a toll on Marinette and Adrien more than they liked to admit. There were times when they rarely got to be with one another, but tonight was not one of those nights. 

The couple sat cozied up together in the bubbled bath water. Marinette’s back was pressed against Adrien’s chest as he rubbed gently at her shoulders. She groaned when he hit a particularly tighter knot, making him chuckle. 

“Jeez, my lady, you’re so tense,” he teased, rubbing his thumb into the sore spot. 

Moaning, she rolled her eyes. “That doesn’t even measure up to how stressed I feel,” she muttered with a pout, slouching against him. 

Adrien smiled, resting his chin on her crown. “We’ll take a vacation soon, yeah?” 

“That sounds amazing,” she sighed. 

“But you know… for tonight we could do something  _ else _ that’s really relaxing,” he sang with a waggle of his eyebrows. 

Marinette laughed. “Right, because seeing me naked right now isn’t enough for an alley cat such as yourself.” She smirked and swatted the water, sending the droplets onto Adrien. 

He gaped at her in mock offense. “How  _ dare _ you!” he cried with an overly dramatic gasp. Flicking the water back at her, Adrien grinned when it hit her point blank in the face. 

What a jerk! She sputtered, wiping her face. “Oh… It’s  _ on _ , Kitty.” Marinette grabbed a handful of bubbles and climbed over him, smushing the suds into his golden locks. Adrien quickly shook his head, trying to rid his mane of the soap. 

“Hey, only the best of hair products are allowed here. None of that.” 

Giggling, Marinette scooped up another handful. Adrien leaned against the back of the tub, squinting and eyeing her carefully. “You better rethink your next move, Princess,” he dared. She had to admit she was far too tempted to keep this battle going. She was Ladybug for crying out loud. Walking away from a fight wasn’t something she could even consider. Even if it just was a bubble fight with her fiance. It didn’t make a difference to her. 

If he wanted to challenge her… Well, he knew better than that. 

Marinette moved suddenly, smooshing the bubbles onto his face. Her fiance tried to guard himself with his arms, but he didn’t read her actions and left his face unprotected. The bubbles smeared across his nose and cheeks, earning a laugh from Marinette. 

Adrien smirked at her, scooping up some ammo and smacking it onto her head. She simply splashed him again in return. 

As their battle continued, the water from the bathtub sloshed onto the tile floors. They definitely would have a big mess to clean up when it was time to get out. But Marinette didn’t mind. Between the pruney fingers and stolen kisses… this was the most relaxation she could ask for. 

  
  



	16. Day 16: I'm Here - JuleRose

Juleka was no stranger to Chloe’s conniving tricks. Rose knew that all too well. The blonde searched the premises, trying to find any sign of Juleka possible. She was panicking, unable to find the missing girl. 

Then it struck her. Rose almost kicked herself for being so stupid. Juleka always hid away in the girl’s bathroom when she was upset. And instead of going for the obvious, Rose was just frantically running around the school like a chicken with her head cut off. She cared so much for this girl, she couldn't believe that her normal hiding place didn't even cross her mind. What kind of girlfriend was she?

She vaguely wondered if Juleka would really be there, but when she sprinted to the bathroom she got her answer when there was a soft sobbing coming from a stall. “Juleka?” she asked softly. “Are you okay?” 

“Go away…” Juleka whimpered. 

Shoulders sagging at the sound, Rose frowned. Her heart merely broke for her. How dare Chloe say such rude and ugly things about Juleka's hair! At least Juleka wasn't entirely fake like Chloe was. Rose wanted to hug the girl so bad. She just wanted Juleka to feel better after going through an incident with the blonde, spoiled rich girl once again. “Juleka… Don’t push me away, I’m here for you, you know." She just wanted Juleka to believe her. Rose knew in her heart the her girlfriend did trust her, but Juleka closed herself off so easily. The blonde wanted nothing more to make sure that Juleka was safe, secure, and felt entirely loved. 

“I know…” The breathing was soft. Still the watery tone in her voice remained, making Rose feel helpless.

Rose pressed her hand against the bathroom stall. “I’m sorry Chloe always does these things to you, you’ve done nothing to deserve it.” Honestly, no one really ever deserved how Chloe treated them. It never made any sense why she would be mean to the nicest of all people. 

Juleka sighed, sounding so unsure. “I just don’t understand why it’s always me.”

Quickly, she shook her head, even though Juleka couldn’t see the action. “No, no. You know that’s not true. Chloe is mean to everyone and really hates Marinette way more than you.” Wait. That may have come out wrong. When there  was another sad sniffle from the other side of the door, Rose immediately backpedalled. “S-Sorry. That’s not helping. But it’s the truth. Chloe just doesn’t know how to be nice to people.” 

Relief took over her when she heard Juleka unlocking the stall. The latter peaked out from behind the stall door. “You don’t think my hair is ugly, right?” 

How could she!? How could anyone think that about Juleka? Her hair was so long and dark. The purple streak complimented her colors beautifully. Confidently, Rose shook her head. “Of course not! I think your hair is beautiful, just like the rest of you!” 

Juleka smiled, opening the door a bit wider. “You’re so nice to everyone, Rose. Everyone should try to be more like you.” 

“No, no! You’re so nice too, Juleka! But... I may be nicer to you than anyone else. You deserve it the most," Rose chimed, happily reaching for Juleka's hand to guide her out of the restroom stall. 

Wrapping her arms around her, Juleka gave Rose a small peck to the forehead. “Thank you. For being you…” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry these prompts are so, so short. I'm almost caught up though! So closeee!!


	17. Day 25: Bed Sharing -Adrinette

Marinette had to say she was surprised that her parents allowed Adrien to spend the night on the occasions that he did. It was even more surprising that Gabriel allowed it at all. She wasn't going to complain, however. Marinette and Adrien had gotten much closer over the past few months. It wasn't like she could deny how happy it made her to have the boy she'd been so in love with become closer with her.  There were so many quirky things she'd learned about Adrien in the last few months. Not that she was complaining at all. 

She'd discovered her best friend was very touch and affection starved. His mother apparently did all of the comforting and his father only hugged or gave Adrien a gentle touch on the shoulder on rare occasions. Typically after the two had a big tiff about something. 

For Marinette, it seemed so unfair to discover this about Adrien’s home life. It was true that money couldn't buy happiness. In fact, it seemed to make his life lonelier than anything else. 

She didn't know what to do for Adrien other than give him the physical comfort he deserved. Nothing too extreme, of course. She was pretty determined to keep her crush on the blonde haired model a classified secret. It was harder hiding things from Adrien as the pair had gotten closer, but Marinette simply couldn't risk it. She didn't want to put Adrien in anymore danger than he already was. 

On this particular night, though, when Adrien was staying over things were different. The two had been up for hours playing Ultimate Mecha Strike III. Far past a reasonable hour. When they finally decided it was time to hit the hay, the pair separated to their usual sleeping quarters: Adrien on the chaise, and Marinette in her bed. Shutting off the lights, she curled into her comforter with a sigh. 

“Goodnight, Adrien!” she called sleepily with a yawn. 

He returned a meek and groggy “goodnight” in return. It wasn't his usual peppy “sleep tight!” followed by some type of dumb sleeping pun… but she figured he was just too exhausted to be punny at that late of an hour. 

Marinette tried to relax and coax herself into sleep, but there was far too much rustling from across the room as Adrien tossed and turned on the chaise. Eyebrows scrunching, she sat up with concern. “Adrien? You okay?” 

She heard him clear his throat to speak. “Yeah, I'm fine,” he returned weakly. 

Now, she knew something was wrong. Adrien was never so distant with her. “Adrien,” she replied, tone much sterner. It seemed to catch his attention seeing as he sat up a moment later, gazing at her expectantly. “Come here…” she sighed, opening her arms to him. 

“What?” 

Making a come hither motion with her hands, she encouraged him to approach. “Come here, it's okay.” 

With a hesitant look, Adrien pushed the covers back and slipped off the chaise. Cautiously, he climbs up the ladder to her bed where Marinette waited with open arms. She smiled and kept her stance, awaiting him. He crawled into her lap, burying his face into her shoulder. 

Her arms went around him, squeezing him tight. Fingers trailing up and down his spine to comfort him. When he sighed, Marinette nuzzled against his ear earning a chuckle as a result. 

“Y-You want to sleep up here with me?” she whispered shyly, surprised she was able to get the words out at all. 

Nodding, Adrien smiled. “Are you okay with that?” 

“O-Of course,” she stumbled out, a light blush coating her cheeks. “That's what friends are for.” 

Adrien stared at her in awe and disbelief. Quickly, Marinette backpedaled. “I-I mean! Only if you're comfortable too! I can sleep on the chaise if you'd like!” 

He snorted, shaking his head. “Marinette… I'm not stealing your bed. What kind of gentleman would I be if I accepted that offer?” 

Heart fluttering in her chest, Marinette smiled shyly. “A comfortable one?” 

Adrien barked a laugh. “No. If you're really okay with me sleeping here with you… then I can't say I wouldn't like to,” he confessed, scratching at the back of his head with a flush coating his cheeks. 

“I'm not turning down warm cuddles, Adrien. You're very comfy,” she admitted with a smile. 

He beamed at that, pushing forward making Marinette fall backwards onto the bed. Pulling her into his arms, he lay comfortably behind her. She'd never been spooned before… but Adrien being the first one to do it with made her heart soar. 

She gave a satisfied sigh and snuggled into his arms, her back pressed against his chest. There was nothing she wanted more than the warmth from Adrien’s being. He was so clingy, and she couldn't find it within herself to even try to complain. 

That was definitely the most comfortable sleep of Marinette's entire life. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating! Also, I'm sorry I'm going to have to skip a whole week of prompts just to get this done at a reasonable time. I bit off way more than I could chew trying to do every single day of this month. I flew up to see my boyfriend, started work back, and started university all in this month and it was a poor decision to try to tackle every single day. So, I am going to post up the next three prompts and try to get the rest done by tomorrow! 
> 
> ANNNDD... I will be doing a few days of Smutember for multiple different fandoms if anyone is interested in that. Obviously, I'm not going to be able to do that entire calendar either.


	18. Day 26: Please? - Ivan/Mylene

If there was anything that their classmates had learned, it was that Mylene had Ivan entirely wrapped around her finger. He would do absolutely anything the please her, to make her happy. Ivan looked at Mylene like she was a goddess that walked the earth before him. 

Sometimes, it made the other girls jealous that Mylene had the boy that looked at her  _ that way.  _ The way that all of the television shows gushed about. He was the ideal boyfriend for sure. Always romantic. Always giving her little kisses here and there. Always giving her sweet hugs whenever she was sad. Mylene could be on the skittish side, and Ivan was always there for her. It was so cute. 

He was wrapped around her finger. She could convince him to do anything with a bat of her lashes and a sweet “please?” 

Mylene sat next to him on the park bench, cuddled up on his shoulder. She loved being nestled against him. He was always so warm and comfy. Ivan was like her own personal space heater wherever they went together. 

Gazing up at him with wide, begging eyes, Mylene gave an tiny smile. “Could we go get some hot cocoa?” 

Ivan cocked a brow at her. “Right now? We only just got here.” 

“But it's so cold… I thought that'd be a great way to warm up…” she pleaded, sniffling for effect. 

Ivan hummed in consideration. “Maybe in a little bit…” 

“Please, Ivan?” Mylene begged, jutting her lip out into a pout. 

“Mylene…” he bemoaned, knowing good and well this discussion was about to end in her favor. 

“ _ Pretty please?”  _ she cooed. 

Sighing, he wiped his face, disappointed at his own inability to deny her. “Fine…” 

Mylene hopped up excitedly, grabbing him by the hand. “Let's go!” 

That was just the thing about Mylene and Ivan… she had him completely wrapped around her finger. And honestly, he couldn't find it in himself to complain. 

 


	19. Day 27: Post-Akuma Comfort - LadyNoir

“Marinette!” Chat cried as his love sprinted right towards the akuma, Lucky Charm in hand. Was it stupid to let his emotions get the best of him and shout out her real name? Yes. Yes, it was. But he was so panicked by her sudden actions that he couldn't help it. Luckily, there was no one around to hear it. Even the akuma was too loud and monstrous to notice his words. 

She charged the creature with no qualms. Ladybug did this to him far too often. Chest pounding, he made his best attempt to catch up with her. However, she was much farther ahead of him, making his trek almost impossible. 

He was surprised, to say the least, when a flash bomb illuminated the creature. It roared at the blinding light. Chat had to shield his eyes with his forearm. When the brightness ended, Chat searched for his lady, no sign of her or the akuma anywhere. 

“Ladybug!” he called. Waiting a moment, there was no response. Chat felt his stomach sink. Why did she make such rash decisions!? First jumping in dinosaur mouths, now throwing giant flash bombs willy nilly. She was going to give him a heart attack. 

Finally, he heard the call of “Miraculous Ladybug!” And an object being thrown into the sky. He dashed in the direction of the Ladybugs, inwardly relieved that she was okay.

When he reached her, he scooped her up in his arms. She let out a grunt of surprise, but he ignored it. Chat pressed his lips to hers quickly. “Oh, Bug. You've got to stop doing that to me.” 

Smiling shyly, Ladybug laughed guilty. “Sorry.” 

Chat shook his head. “No, really. Please. I'm begging you to tell me your plan before you do crazy stuff like that. I thought I'd lost you, my lady.” 

“Aw… Chat, I'm okay,” she cooed running her fingers through his blonde locks. “I'm sorry for scaring you.”

“I don't know what I'd do without you…” he mumbled, head hanging as he squeezed her shoulders. 

Ladybug leaned forward, pressing a small kiss to his forehead. The gesture made his heart swell with affection. “I'd never leave you, silly kitty.” 

Pressing another kiss to her lips he then pulled her into his arms. He nuzzled his nose into her raven locks. “I love you.” 

 


End file.
